Brianna's Story
by high improbability
Summary: Brianna's views on May and Drew's relationship. Songfic: Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. R&R, please! *does puppy-dog eyes*


Hi, guys! I had this idea running about my head because I was wondering, "While we're off doing Contestshipping fics, how does Brianna feel?"

So, here's the result!

Oh, yeah. The Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**My name is Brianna. You probably know me as the girl who's crazy about Drew. And yes, I AM crazy about him. But, sadly, he… well, let's just say he doesn't return my feelings. He's in love with that May girl, that girl that makes his heart pound and his face turn red when he sees her. I know this because I have experienced heartbreak…When I saw THEM going out with each other…**

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

I passed by Drew on my way to a Pokemon Center. I, of course, started blushing like crazy. But he didn't seem to notice. I noticed, however, that he looked more excited than usual. When I talked to him, he didn't seem to hear me. Instead, he was off in his own little world.

"Drew?"

My voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he asked, all confused. Then he saw me. I saw myself in those beautiful emerald eyes of his. "Oh, Brianna!" he cried. "Guess what?!" I got very excited; I thought that maybe things had changed; maybe he loved me for me…

"**May and I are going out!" **

That very sentence shocked the life out of me.

"What?" I asked softly. I wondered if I had heard right. Maybe I needed to get my ears checked. Maybe it was all a joke…

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked. "**May and I are going out!**"

Ouch. So it wasn't a joke. I forced a smile and nodded.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

"I mean, I know I've been mean to May and all since I met her, but I really didn't mean those things I said to her! I mean, she's pretty and she's a great coordinator, and…"

I braced myself for the painful sentence.

"**I love her."**

My heart felt like it was breaking, breaking, breaking. I tried my hardest to stop the tears falling from my eyes. Drew looked at me.

"Are you all right, Brianna?" he asked.

I forced a smile and I found my voice. "Yeah," I said, my voice cracking.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks!" Drew cried. "I'm glad you approve of it. See you!" Then he left. Just like that.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

I knew it. I just knew it. Why did I keep trying? I knew I had entered the race of love, the race for Drew's love, and yet I had lost. To May. I had lost Drew to May.

* * *

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

That night, I sat with Ash, Brock, May, Max, and Drew at their table at the Pokemon Center. Ash was chattering with Brock about Misty and how he thought she was amazing. I've heard of this _Misty_. Wasn't she the Gym Leader of Cerulean City? And I've also heard of her relationship with this Ash guy. Brock on the other hand was telling Ash about his relationship with Pike Queen Lucy. And I noticed that May and Drew were holding hands during the meal.

I sighed. Everyone had found love but me.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

That night, Drew caught up to me before I went up to my room. "Hey, Brianna," he called, running up to me. I started blushing like crazy (DUH!). "Yeah?" I said, turning around, and hoping he wouldn't see that my face looked like a tomato and hoping that he had changed his mind about May.

"You seemed down when I told you about May and me," he said, out of breath from running.

"No, it's okay," I said, hating myself for lying. Of COURSE it wasn't okay! But he didn't seem to notice.

"I mean, she seems so right for me, like she's the special someone I've been looking for…"

Special someone.

If only I could be _his_ special someone,

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I lay in bed.

I tossed and turned, yet I couldn't sleep.

Why?

I was thinking of HIM.

Drew Hayden.

Drew Hayden and how he had broken my heart.

Finally I gave up trying to go to sleep. It was hopeless, anyway.

I noticed a guitar leaning against the wall. A trainer must have forgotten it here. Oh well – he (or she) – won't mind if I borrow it, right? Hopefully not.

I picked up the guitar. It was a good thing that I had taken guitar lessons before I left to be a coordinator. I checked to see if it was okay, then I started to sing a few lines of a random song:

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Since then, I sing those lines whenever I see May with Drew. When I sing them, I don't feel so bad anymore.

_Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly…_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Now, whenever I see Drew, May is with him. Whenever I see May, Drew is with him. Of course, she is with her brother and friends, too, but seeing her with Drew is different.

When Drew passes by me, he doesn't talk to me anymore. Instead, he just goes straight to his _girlfriend._ But I just can't hate May for it. I just CAN'T. I can't even do anything to their relationship. All I can do is wish for the best.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

All I can do is wish that May would take good care of Drew.

* * *

Once, I ran into May and Drew kissing in a room. Again, my heart felt like it was breaking, breaking, breaking. I sighed, then began to sing the three lines that had always comforted me:

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I sighed. I had nothing to do here. So I just decided to pay my parents a visit.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

"Mom?" I called out as I rang the doorbell. My mother opened the door.

"Oh, Brianna!" she cried. "You've come for a visit!"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Is everything okay, Brianna?" she asked. "You seem a little down."

"No, I'm just tired," I said as I went up to my room.

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

Once I got to my room, I took Drew's picture out from a secret compartment in my bag. I sighed. "Oh, Drew…"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

...

* * *

**There. I have told you my story. Of course, this all happened ten years ago, but I still have feelings for him. But now May and Drew are married and have two kids, so there is really nothing I can do about it. Sometimes, I just think that maybe Drew isn't my special someone after all.**

* * *

**Done! Finally! So, how'd you like it? Luv it? Hate it? Whatever floats your boat!**

* * *

_Amethyst-chan, signing off_


End file.
